Second Chances
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: Apparently, he had gained a 'Hicks' reputation. It was a label that became extremely popular among racers ever since that Piston Cup race between Lighting McQueen, Chick Hicks and The King. Everybody was expecting him to act like that idiot ever since Cruz's first race. If he acted like himself… well… nobody really believed him. (Cars 3 spoilers, Rated T for language).


**Summary: Apparently, he had gained a 'Hicks' reputation. It was a label that became extremely popular among racers ever since that Piston Cup race between Lighting McQueen, Chick Hicks and The King. Everybody as expecting him to act like that idiot ever since Cruz's first race. If he acted like himself… well… nobody really believed him. (Cars 3 spoilers, Rated T for language)**

 **Second Chances:**

Jackson stared from afar as all the media and paparazzi surrounded the now famous Cruz Ramirez. The new Dinoco face was sporting a new Dinoco design along with the legendary number 51. Jackson would never admit it, but he was totally digging that design. In a general kind of way of course. Everybody else was admiring it, why not he? Every other racer talked about her and her speed and her looks- why couldn't he?

Because he was Jackson Storm and apparently, he had gained a 'Hicks' reputation. It was a label that became extremely popular among racers ever since that Piston Cup race between Lighting McQueen, Chick Hicks and The King. Everybody as expecting him to act like that idiot ever since Cruz's first race. If he acted like himself… well… nobody really believed him.

Had he been a complete douchebag? Sure. Was he jealous of Cruz? Of course! Everybody was jealous of her to some degree. The few other female racers were jealous at how pretty and how young she was (which seemed like a stupid reason to him) while the males were simply jealous of her speed, like any good racer should.

Was he still an idiot? He tried to keep down his temper. He really did. Even his crew chief was surprised. He was even more surprised when Storm admitted to admire Cruz. Jackson was a little worried that day, thinking he might had given his crew chief a small engine attack. He was even more worried when he blurted out that he wanted to apologize to Cruz. His crew chief wasn't seen for two days.

All because Jackson Storm wasn't a gentleman. It was a good thing Jackson never told him he might have had a tiny, little crush on Cruz. He was pretty sure his crew chief would have a cardiac arrest.

And so there he was, patiently waiting for the press and pretty much everyone else leave Cruz's side so he could speak to her. A few more moments of waiting and Cruz was finally leaving the press behind and to a more secluded area. He waited until there was no one in sight and then proceeded to follow her.

"Storm."

Jackson slammed on the breaks and turned around. There stood Lighting McQueen, the car he greatly admired and despised at the same time. As always, he put on his arrogant smile.

"Hey, McQueen. Looking a little blue now?"

Lighting glanced at his new cobalt blue paint, all in honor to Doc Hudson. Lighting glared. "Where did you think you were going?"

"You know, around…"

"I don't want you near Cruz."

"Isn't she a little too young for you." Jackson suppressed a laugh.

Lightning glared. "For the record, I'm married. And secondly, I don't want you near her because I don't trust you."

"You still don't like me, do you?"

"Who does?"

Jackson stayed silent for a moment. "Listen…" It was time to get serious. "I… I…" Why was this so hard? "I wanted to apologize."

Lighting arched an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I was a douche."

"And?"

"An idiot?"

"And?" Lightning smirked.

Jackson frowned. "You're enjoying this, are you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Jackson sighed. "I was caught up in the heat of the moment and in case you didn't know, I'm pretty arrogant."

"I noticed."

"I shouldn't have acted like I did. And I'm sorry. And this is the only time you're going to hear this, but I honestly admire you."

Lighting studied him for a moment. "And I take someone almost had an engine attack if you confessed this before."

"How did you—"

To his surprise, Lightning laughed. "Listen, Stormy."

"Don't call me Stormy." But he was ignored.

"I used to be just like you. Young and arrogant. And kind of an idiot too. It took me a whole isolated town, a pretty lawyer, a crazy friend and a retired racecar and his tendencies to throw me off into cacti patches to show me that arrogance and pride weren't going to get me anywhere in the racing world."

"Hudson threw you into cacti patches?" Jackson curiously asked.

"Well… not exactly. I was so over confident in only my speed that I ran into them myself. Thing is, Doc left me there to rot." He chuckled. "Which I think it equals to him just throwing me."

Jackson nodded.

Lighting smiled. "I forgive you… Stormy…"

"Don't… ugh…"

"Too late. That's my new nickname for you."

Jackson gave him genuine smile. "Thanks, McQueen. That means a lot."

Lighting smiled back. "I hope we get along from now on."

"Me too. So… can I…" He signaled to Cruz's direction.

Lighting nodded. "Yeah sure. But one more thing."

"And that is?"

"If I see one scratch on her, I'll have Mack ran you over." Lighting warned.

Jackson laughed. "Nice one."

Lighting did not smile.

Jackson dropped his smile. "Whoa, dude. No need to go that far." Jackson backed away. "I wasn't going to hurt her!"

"Just making sure." Lighting drove away.

Jackson sighed. Sure, that McQueen was overprotective of the younger racer. Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. It wasn't something that occurred often, but every time, he was right. He hesitantly drove towards Cruz's trailer and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming! It better be not you, Lighting." She emerged from the trailer with a laugh. "Because I'm plotting my revenge for those inflated tires—" She stopped and looked at him. "Oh… um. It's you."

"Yeah, hi."

They stayed silent for a moment before Cruz gave him a nervous smile. "Um… do you want to say something?"

"Yeah, um. I'm sorry."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry about everything. For being an idiot towards you and for simply being rude to McQueen and the others. I shouldn't have pushed you to the wall that time. I already apologized to McQueen if you don't believe—"

"I believe you."

"I'm sorry?"

"I believe you. And it's alright. It's a really competitive world. And I believe in second chances. Trust me, I know. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them."

Jackson stared. "You are really giving me a second chance just like that?"

Cruz nodded. "Well, yeah."

Jackson smiled. "You're weird."

"Ugh!?"

"But thank you. Really, thank you."

Cruz smiled. "Of course, Storm."

"Call me Jackson."

"I'll call you Jack."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "That works too."

Cruz chuckled. "You know, it's a good thing you came to me with genuine intentions."

"Why?"

"Because my senior crew chief has been staring from the shadows for the last minutes. He thinks he's some kind of ninja with the new paint job." As on cue, an engine gave a powerful rumble. The car, who had to be Lighting, drove away from behind the trailers as soon as he could.

Cruz laughed. "I'm pretty sure he told you he would have Mack ran you over if you tried anything funny."

"Wait how-"

"He would probably have thrown a cactus at you instead." Cruz interrupted. "His training methods are weird."

Jackson stared. "Right…" This small town cars were beyond mad.

Cruz smiled back. "You know. You can always visit Radiator Springs. Some of the other racers have been there. I think you would like it too."

"Ramirez! We're leaving!" Mr. Dinoco yelled from afar.

Cruz sighed. "That's my boss. He's a nice guy. Well, I got to go. I'll see you in the next race. And play nice." She left a quick kiss on his fender and retreated back into her trailer. "Bye!"

Jackson stared back at the trailer. "Bye…" Soon enough, the trailer started to move away and he was left alone. Did she really kissed him?

"Storm!" His crew chief called from afar. "What the hell are you doing!? We got to go now!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Yesh…" He drove away from his spot and entered his trailer without much of a fuss r even listening to what his crew chief ranted about. Something about being on time and lack of patience. But Jackson didn't mind, especially after he closed the door to his trailer. He was in shock.

He never crushed so hard for someone.

 **End of the one shot! Ha, ha. When I saw the movie, I saw chemistry between this two even if there wasn't much interaction. But to me, it was clear that Jackson found Cruz slightly attractive. And throughout the whole movie, especially at the end, I saw Lighting being some kind of father figure to Cruz. Cruz is obviously younger and if we take into account all the years Lighting has been racing, it just seemed fitting for them to have some kind of Father/Daughter relationship or Big Bro and Lil Sis.**

 **As for my other (and older) Cars fic, Small Lighting Bolt, I am working on a new chapter after a year long absence from it.**

 **Rant over, review!**


End file.
